I'll Make My Own Reality
by Xavierra
Summary: Albus and Scorpius had only acknowledged each other’s presence silently. They didn’t actually become friends until they’re 7th year. Albus/Scorpius. Slash.


Title: I'll Make My Own Reality  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Albus/Scorpius (don't like it, don't read it.)  
Summary: Albus and Scorpius had only acknowledged each other's presence silently. They didn't actually become friends until they're 7th year.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Author's Notes: My first Albus/Scorpius. Enjoy.

* * *

Albus remembered starting school like it was yesterday and not years ago. He remembered James teasing him, telling him that he would end up in Slytherin. He remembered Lily asking why she couldn't go yet. And he remembered his father and Uncle Ron talking about a blond man that was there with his son. He also remembered the name Scorpius Malfoy. Who he supposed was the son of the blond man. He didn't pay much attention to it though.

He hadn't seen or heard much of Scorpius since first year. Albus and he never actually tried to be friends; they just acknowledged each other's presence silently and went about their own lives. It wasn't until seventh year that he actually made friends with Scorpius.

Albus had entered the boy's dorm as usual; he had thought that he was the first one in. Then he noticed the thin blonde boy, laying down on one of the beds by the window. The boy that Albus knew as Scorpius was reading some book. Albus didn't care enough to figure out which one it was.

Albus tried to remember when Scorpius had become a Slytherin. He didn't remember the boy in there previously. Then again Albus didn't pay much attention to him, so he supposed it was an easy thing to overlook.

"Oh, hello," said Scorpius now looking up from his booking.

"Hello," Albus muttered unsurely, he wasn't sure why but the blonde's presence made him uneasy.

"I hope you don't mind. Usually no one else is in here, but I'm not loud."

"Uhm, it's alright, I'm sure I won't even notice you there." Albus said with a small smile.

Scorpius scoffed lightly, "Well you sure have made it quite a point to ignore me the past six years," he muttered and Albus wasn't sure if he heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said, and ducked his head back into the book.

Albus didn't see Scorpius for another week. He didn't bother mentioning the previous encounter to anyone, he didn't really didn't feel the need to.

* * *

Although when he was going to the library to catch up on Transfiguration since McGonagall decided to give a quiz, so everyone could refresh their minds from summer. On his way to the library he ran into Scorpius again, _literally. _

Scorpius had been walking out of the library while Albus was trying to go in, and thus the two collided with each other.

"Sorry," Scorpius said and then he looked at Albus, "Oh hey, you here to study?"

Albus resisted glaring at the boy. Who the _fuck _actually came to the library for fun?

"Yeah."

"Great, we can study together. I was just going to run to the bathroom. My table is the back corner there," he said, and scurried off before Albus could respond.

Albus sighed as he found the table, and set his stuff down. He couldn't explain why the other boy annoyed him so much, but there was something about him that made Albus feel odd, and from some reason, angry.

Scorpius had returned and Albus could feel the rage building up, he suppressed it, and tried his best to be friendly. Surprisingly he and Scorpius had plenty in common, like their dislike for Quidditch, their favorite subject being potions, and more. All these things made Albus like the boy. It was only a little though.

"Then Mum comes in and says, 'honey, you realize that putting chocolate syrup in the turkey does _not _count as stuffing!'" Albus burst into laughter.

"Dad's never helped with the cooking again." Albus wondered why the Malfoys didn't have house elves doing the cooking for them but dismissed the thought.

Albus was tired; he had studied what he needed. "Well, I'm going to head to bed."

"You're going to give head to your bed?" Scorpius asked looking at him like he was insane.

"That's not what you said and you know it."

"Yeah, whatever, good luck with that."

Albus shook his head, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"No, not yet."

"Library's closing soon."

"It doesn't matter; they don't really pay much attention." Albus nodded and gathered his stuff and left.

* * *

During the next few months, Albus had found a pretty good friend in Scorpius. He could confide in the blond and not worry about it. They would play some the most outrageous pranks on the other students and it was all in good fun.

Although their relationship started to progress a bit more in November and Albus wasn't really sure what to make of it. It all started one Saturday afternoon he and Scorpius were planning a prank to pull at dinner on Sunday. And suddenly Albus noticed that Scorpius had stopped planning, and was getting closer. Maybe a bit too close, Albus couldn't really deny the attraction he felt towards the boy but the decrease in distance made him feel uncomfortable.

Then there was something soft and warm moving against his mouth, and Albus didn't really know what to do. So he just lied there, and when Scorpius pulled away and gave him an apologetic look, Albus felt guilty. He put his hand on the back of Scorpius' neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. Albus wasn't really sure what he was doing but he found that he liked it. It was nice. This time when Scorpius pulled away he smiled at him before kissing Albus again.

They didn't stop with the gentle kisses until another Slytherin came into the room and gave Albus a very odd look before stumbling out of the room. For some reason images flashed in Albus' head about people looking at him oddly before, he just hadn't really noticed it all that much, now that he had it bothered him a bit.

* * *

Albus couldn't find Scorpius, he had looked and looked but the boy was no where to be found.

"Rose!" He shouted as he headed into the Ravenclaw common room. He probably should not have been in there, the Ravenclaws didn't seem to like him, and they weren't pleased that he just came in whenever he pleased either. He ignored them, he had gotten used to it. Rose came down from the girl's dorm.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" Rose gave him a dumbfounded look. Then realization swept over him, he had never actually mentioned Scorpius to anyone, he had never met them. Albus tried to find some logical reason as to why not but he couldn't actually come up with anything.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah, you know, the blonde, Malfoy, he's a Slytherin, maybe you've seen him hanging out with me."

"Albus," she paused, uncertain, "Scorpius Malfoy is dead."

Albus just stared at her. This was some sort of sick joke. "No, no, he can't be! I just saw him yesterday."

Rose stared at him about to say something else but Albus ran out of the common room, and Rose was left standing there with the rest of the Ravenclaws staring at her.

Albus went back to Slytherin. Scorpius was _not _dead. He refused to believe it. Rose had no idea what she was talking about. As he headed into the boy's dorm, he saw Scorpius lying on his bed, reading a book, much like he had been at the beginning of the year.

"Hey, Albus, where were you?"

Albus didn't respond, he just tackled the boy and hugged him.

"Albus?" Scorpius asked as Albus buried his head into his neck.

"Scorpius, Rose said that you were dead. Rose doesn't lie, so I panicked thinking that you really were dead, because I couldn't find you anywhere. But you're alive, you're right here, and I can feel you're heart beating and hear you breathing so I know you're not a corpse." Albus managed to say, although his words were slightly muffled and very rushed.

"Hey, I'm right here. It's okay." Scorpius said, not really sure what had happened, he hadn't been able to understand much.

"I know," Albus said and got up so he could straddle Scorpius and kissed him, slowly, passionately, and Scorpius may have whimpered just a bit, but he would deny it if Albus asked.

* * *

Albus was frustrated. He and Scorpius were officially together, he knew that the other boy liked him. But they didn't do anything past kissing. Anytime Albus tried to go any further Scorpius would pull away and act like the entire thing never happened.

Currently the two were on Albus' bed, in a rather heated makeout session. Albus played with the hem of Scorpius shirt, and lifted it up a bit. Rubbing small circles on the blonde's hipbones, he went a bit lower to reach for the zipper on Scorpius' jeans, and then he pulled away. Albus groaned.

"Scorpius."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ever let me go any further?" Albus asked. At first he had brushed it off as Scorpius being insecure or something, maybe he just wasn't ready. He wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Scorpius stared at him. "We can't Albus. It's not possible."

Albus could feel himself getting angry, the same anger that he had felt towards the boy previously. "Why not isn't it possible?"

"It's just not Albus." Scorpius said and left, leaving Albus by himself staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Albus quickly wrote the letter to his parents asking if Scorpius could come over for a few days during Christmas break. Scorpius still didn't let him do much. Albus figured that in time the boy would change his mind. So Albus would be patient and wait.

"Albus?" He heard Rose calling from the common room.

"What is it?" He yelled.

"Come out here I have to show you something." Whatever it was Rose didn't sound happy about it. Worried Albus went out into the common room.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"It's in Ravenclaw, it'll be better up there, since no one else is there." Albus nodded and followed her to Ravenclaw. He waited in the common room while Rose went to get whatever it was.

She came down, carrying a brown folder. She gave him a sad look. "Albus, I don't want to do this, but you have to know. I'm sorry," she said and handed him the folder.

Albus took it curious to know what Rose was talking about. Why did she look so upset? He opened the folder and found newspaper clippings, dated five or so years back. Albus took out the first one. The headline read, **Malfoy Boy Killed, **and Albus immediately thought that this couldn't be about Scorpius, maybe Scorpius had a younger brother that had died. If it was something like that then Scorpius probably wouldn't talk to him and that's why Albus wouldn't know about it. Albus started to read the article, still confused.

_Scorpius Malfoy age 12, was killed last week when his father made a trip to the Ministry of Magic. Draco Malfoy (father) had let his son go buy himself something while he went into the Ministry of Magic, for what remains unknown. _

_When Draco exited he noticed that his son was not in front of the Ministry as he had instructed. Draco had assumed that his son was not finished shopping so he waited for him outside the Ministry. When an hour passed Draco got worried. _

_He went to find his son and found the body- _

Albus stopped reading. This couldn't be true. He had been spending his time with Scorpius daily, he had seen the boy, and had talked to him. He knew that Scorpius couldn't be a ghost. He could feel him, and didn't go straight through him when they hugged or kissed.

"Rose. What does this mean?" He said, looking at his cousin who sat across from him.

"Albus, I'm so sorry. I think that you're hallucinating. I'm not quite sure why, since I haven't looked into it all that much. Although it's curious that you're hallucination takes form of the Malfoy boy."

Albus stayed silent, and then, "No! No, nonononono. No… he's real. You'll see he's alive, and he's going to come over for Christmas and mom and dad are going to meet him. They'll confirm it. He's alive. He has to be."

"Albus…" Rose trailed off. Albus got up and headed towards the door.

"Albus!" She yelled but it was no use the boy had already left. Rose decided that she had to owl his parents.

* * *

Ginny and Harry Potter didn't make much of it when their son's owl flew in. They were about to reply telling him that it was fine if his friend came over when another owl flew in through their kitchen window. This one was from their niece, Rose Weasely saying that their son, Albus was apparently hallucinating. The letter proceeded to tell about Albus' friend Scorpius Malfoy, and how Albus was convinced that the boy was alive.

Ginny had frowned at this and went back through her son's letter. Sure enough Albus had mentioned that the name of his friend was Scorpius Malfoy. Ginny had remembered the incident when the boy had died all too well. Harry had even insisted on sending flowers as a 'sorry for your loss' type of thing to the Malfoys.

Harry really didn't have much to say about it. He knew that he had to owl Malfoy though and see what the man would make of it. He told Ginny to send the letter saying that Scorpius could come for break, and they would figure out how to deal with it by then.

Albus was going to tell Scorpius about the newspaper clippings and what Rose had said. In the end he decided not to, he knew that Scorpius was alive and that was good enough for him. Having received permission from his parents Albus packed his stuff as did Scorpius and they headed towards the Hogwarts Express.

Albus and Scorpius sat in the last compartment; Albus seemed to remember his father doing the same thing with Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione but didn't dwell on the thought. They were eating chocolate frogs. Unfortunately Albus' had escaped and was jumping on the walls of the compartment; Albus struggled to catch it while Scorpius laughed at him.

"Shut up," Albus growled, while still trying to catch his frog.

"Really, why don't you just open another one?"

"Because I want this one!"

"It's probably all dirty now."

"I don't care!"

"Albus, who are you talking to?" Albus turned to the compartment door where his sister Lily, was standing.

"Scorpius." Albus replied. Lily gave him a weird look.

"Who's Scorpius?"

"Him." Albus said and pointed where Scorpius was sitting.

"Albus," Lily started confused, "there's no one there."

Albus stared at him, and then stared at Scorpius. The blond boy was most definitely there. He looked back at Lily, who shook his head and left the compartment. Albus thought it a bit odd, but shrugged it off, and looked back at Scorpius who was finishing the leg of his chocolate frog. Albus kissed him, and got some chocolate by doing so. He pulled away and smirked.

"I wanted that leg," Scorpius mumbled.

"Too bad," said Albus while leaning in to kiss the other boy again.

* * *

Ginny and Harry waited at platform 9¾ for their kids. Lily came out first, and then Albus soon followed. They watched as their soon talked to the air next to him. Rose followed behind him quietly not saying anything, and she left to find her own parents.

Albus came up and hugged both of them and then when he pulled away he said "Mom, dad this is Scorpius," while gesturing next to him. Harry opened his mouth to say something, although Ginny cut him off, "Hello Scorpius, nice to meet you," she said to the empty space next to her son, and smiled. She was going to wait until they got home to deal with this.

At dinner that night Albus talked with Scorpius while his parents and siblings kept sending him concerned looks. It was silent except for him and Scorpius.

"Albus," Ginny started.

"What is it Mum?"

"Honey, there's no one there," she said quietly pointing to the empty chair next to him. Albus stared at his mother, why was everyone doing this to him? Could they really not see Scorpius?

"Mum, Scorpius is right there. You can see him, right Dad?"

Harry stayed silent and shook his head "There's no one there, Albus. Scorpius isn't real."

_Scorpius isn't real. _Those words struck him worse than Rose telling him that the blond boy was dead.

"Of course he's real! He's sitting right there! He's real, he's real, he's real!" Albus shouted, now getting irritated.

"No, Albus there's no one there. We owled Mr. Malfoy he confirmed that his son has been dead for about six years now," Ginny said.

"No… he's sitting right next to me! You talked to him mum! At platform 9¾ you talked to him! Why are you doing this?" Albus continued to yell.

"Albus, I talked to him, because I didn't want to cause a scene then. I never actually saw anyone next to you there."

"No…" Albus started weakly. He looked for at Scorpius who had stayed quiet through the commotion. He could see him, Scorpius was _real. _But everyone was telling him that he wasn't, they couldn't see him.

_Well you sure have made it quite a point to ignore me the past six years._

_It doesn't matter, they don't really pay much attention._

_Scorpius Malfoy is dead._

_We can't Albus. It's not possible._

_Malfoy Boy Killed_

_Albus, who are you talking to?_

_Albus, there's no one there._

It all repeated in his head. If Scorpius actually wasn't real, then everything everyone had said previous would make sense. The words kept floating around in Albus' head and he was getting really drowsy. _Scorpius isn't real _he heard his mother's voice repeating in his head, before everything went black.

* * *

Albus awoke to a room with plain white walls. Scorpius was sitting on the chair next to him.

"Where am I?" Albus asked him.

"They brought you in to Saint Mungo's after you collapsed during dinner."

"And my family, where are they?"

"They're talking to some of the healers here."

"Oh. So they think I'm mental. You're real, right?"

"Don't listen to them Albus, you know I'm real."

"Okay, come here," Albus said lifting the blankets so Scorpius could climb into the bed with him. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus, laying his head on Albus' chest, and fell asleep shortly after doing so.

Harry walked into the room, and stared at Albus for a bit, before sitting on the chair where Scorpius had been. Albus wasn't sure if he should actually be mad at him or not. Harry sighed, and clasped his hands together.

"Is he here right now?" Harry asked and Albus only looked at him, and then down at the boy in his arms. He didn't want to talk about this. He wasn't crazy and Scorpius was real.

"Yeah," said Albus.

"Albus, I didn't have the best childhood, you know that by now. I would never want the same for you. You've always seemed normal before all this. I'm sorry, but you'll have to learn that Scorpius isn't real. And you'll have to let him go. A healer will be here in a bit and he'll try to figure out what's causing these hallucinations and he's going to see if he can make them stop."

Albus didn't say anything. Make them stop? Would that mean that he wouldn't be able to see Scorpius again? No, they couldn't just make him go away, because he wasn't a hallucination. He wasn't, he was there. Right? Albus was beginning to doubt it. For a moment he thought that maybe his family was right.

"You really can't see him?" Albus asked quietly.

"No, I can't. There's only you and me in this room right now." Albus looked away from his father and stared at the ceiling. He could feel Scorpius heart beating against him. Or maybe that was his heart.

"I don't want him to go away," Albus kept staring at the ceiling as he focused on the stop where Scorpius was breathing against his neck. "I… want him to be real," Albus paused, "he is real" he finished softly and he wasn't quite sure who he was trying to convince anymore.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I know you want him to be real. But truth is that he isn't. He may disappear forever soon if they find out what's wrong. You should tell him goodbye." Albus didn't look at his father. He sounded upset about it, but at the same time Albus could hear the relief in his voice, the hope, that maybe they could find out what's wrong that they could make Scorpius go away. Harry left the room and Albus still didn't bother to look at him.

* * *

"Scorpius," Albus said, they were back in his hospital room, after Albus had undergone a series of tests.

"What is it? What did they say?"

Albus stared at the boy in front of him, knowing that in a few weeks he would disappear completely.

"They're not really sure yet; although, since hallucinating seems to be the main symptoms they have given me potions to stop it."

"What? Albus you're not sick! I'm real! They're all lying to you!"

"No, Scorpius. You're not real, and soon I'll never see you again."

"You're getting rid of me?"

"Scorpius, I'm sorry. You're not real. I've been making my own reality with you the entire time." Albus said, he felt like he was going to cry. They had told him that they could say goodbye and then afterwards to ignore Scorpius until the blond boy vanished completely. Albus stepped forward, and kissed Scorpius. Slowly, gently, and then pulled away that was the last time he would ever get to do that.

"I think I might have loved you, Scorpius. I'm not going to talk to you after this, and soon I won't see you, and you won't see me."

* * *

The healers told him to try the potions they gave him first. Then if symptoms still showed up after three weeks to come back and they would try to figure out something else. Albus had cried. No matter how hard he tried to hold it in, after his last conversation with Scorpius he had finally broke down and cried. Scorpius had attempted to hold him during this. Albus ran away from him, no speaking, and definitely no contact from the other boy.

The first week was the worst. Wherever he went Scorpius would be right there behind him, or beside him, Albus ignored him. The first few days he felt like crying whenever he saw him. Then he just got used to it.

The second week wasn't as bad. Scorpius would appear for a few hours and then he would be gone. The blond boy tried talking to Albus. He tried touching him. Albus ignored everything and ran every time the other boy tried to touch him.

The third week, Scorpius was hardly there. Albus thinks that the worst part of it all was that before Scorpius had disappeared completely the blond had whispered, "You know Albus, I think I might have loved you too." That was the second time Albus cried; it was shorter than the first time, only for a few minutes. He didn't talk to anyone that night; no matter how many times Lily and his parents asked what was wrong.

The next morning he had came down the stairs to where the rest of his family was eating breakfast, "He's gone." He whispered.

* * *

When Albus returned to Hogwarts to finish the year he could feel everyone staring at him. He had missed an extra two weeks of school, and no matter how hard they tried to hide it the news the youngest Potter boy was crazy and gotten into the papers.

Albus ignored them for the most part. He could hear them whispering every now and then. Sometimes when he went into the Slytherin common room he half expected Scorpius to be lying on his bed and reading a book. He never was.

Scorpius was Albus' first love, and Albus had nothing to remember him by, only the words, because the other boy had never been real. Albus knew that eventually he wouldn't even have to words to hang onto. They would fade, and Albus would forget them. He would always remember the blond boy though; Scorpius had been his reality for the longest time.

* * *


End file.
